Vs. Fan Club President
Vs. Fan Club President is the fourth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. It aired 12/22/2016. Story Ian, Beldum, Max, Brendan and Wendy wander down the bustling streets of Celadon City, Wendy gawking at the sights. Wendy: Wow! I haven’t seen such a city before! It is incredible! Brendan: I agree! Celadon City is known for its department stores, perfume parlors, chocolate factories! The source of all the latest fashions and the melting pot of culture! Wendy: Eeeehhhh! So exciting! Let’s go shopping! Or window shopping! Or jewelry shopping! Max: Yeah, good luck with that. Knowing Ian, we’re just going to quickly go through the city. Ian: You guys do what you want. I’m meeting up with someone. We’ll leave for the Battle Pike tomorrow. Brendan: Wait, say that again? Ian and Beldum break off from the group, walking off. Max and Brendan look in astonishment, as Wendy has an ignorant expression. Wendy: Surely he lets you guys do the things that you want to do more often. Max: Nope. Brendan: When he’s going somewhere, the pace is full throttle. This almost never happens. Wendy: Whatever. Now, let’s go shopping! Brendan: Yeah, let’s! Max: Gee, as fun as that sounds, I’m going to catch up with Ian. Max takes off running after Ian, Wendy sighing. Wendy: You guys really need to become more independent from that guy. I mean, he’s a great trainer and all, but he’s not all powerful and commanding. Brendan: You don’t realize the extent of it. He basically ignores you. Wendy: Yeah. Totally rude! Brendan: Heh. Come on. Let’s check out the plaza. Wendy: Whoopie! Thank you, Brendan! End Scene Max catches up with Ian and Beldum, as they head towards a residential area. Max: Hey, Ian! Where we heading?! Ian: To see an old friend. He contacted me after seeing the Battle Dome battle. Max: It’s not like you to stop to see a friend. Ian: This guy got me in contact with Professor Oak, allowing me to obtain a Pokédex. And if he didn’t drag me along to his cabin, I wouldn’t have caught Charizard. Max: Doesn’t really sound like someone you’d associate yourself with. Ian: (Chuckles) He really isn’t. Max: Was that a laugh? Okay, this is getting weird. They arrive at the Celadon Condominiums, where the Fan Club President is standing, waiting for them. He lets out a cry of delight as he spots them. President: Ah, Ian! So good to see you boy! The President goes over to Ian, hugging him. Ian is taken aback and very uncomfortable from the hug. Max stifles a laugh. President: I have to say, I wasn’t expecting you to accept my invitation, knowing your attitude on personal interactions and much preferring to be alone. Why, it hasn’t been since you left my cabin without notice that I had seen you, chasing after that Charmander. I remember Elise following after you, and heard that her parents didn’t see her for almost two years after that! Such a scandal, boy! In my day, it wouldn’t have been allowed for that kind of travel, though that never stopped me. I would never pass up the opportunity to offer a fine young lady a ride on my Rapidash! Oh, you should’ve seen it in its prime! It could outrun a, well, everything! I remember one competition we entered… Ian clears his throat, stopping the President mid-sentence. President: Oh, sorry my boy. I did go on ranting there. Ian: I wanted to return this to you. Ian pulls out a journal, handing it to the President. President: Oh, no, dear boy! That was a gift to you! I want you to keep it, add to it, fill it with details of your journeys. Ian: I’m not big on writing my stories down. I want to return this to you. President: And I, want you to hold onto it! Max: Hey, how about a Pokémon battle? Ian and the President look at Max, who’s smiling. President: Oh, hello there, young man. Who are you? Max: My name’s Max. And Ian let me accompany him on his journey so I can become a great trainer someday! President: Is that right? You’ve certainly grown, Ian. Ian: I like that idea. A battle, best two out of three. The winner gets their wish fulfilled. President: (Clears throat) Well, a battle? It certainly has been a while since I’ve battled with my beloved Pokémon. Why not? Let’s do it! Ian and the President go to a luxurious green pasture which features a battlefield. Max serves as the judge, as the others are on the field. Max: Okay! This battle will be a best two out of three! Ian: Beldum. Beldum: Bel! Beldum floats onto the field, eager to go. President: Now, let us begin! Go, Alakazam! The President throws a Pokéball, choosing Alakazam, which has a long mustache. Alakazam: Ala! President: Now, Alakazam! Psyshock! Ian: Take Down! Alakazam crosses his spoons, firing a purple beam of energy at Beldum. Beldum speeds in with Take Down, pushing clean through the Psyshock. Beldum rams Alakazam with Take Down, knocking him to the ground. President: Not so easy! Use Recover! Ian: Take Down! Alakazam glows with shimmering green light, as Beldum strikes him again with Take Down. Alakazam drops, defeated. Max: Uh, Alakazam is unable to battle! The winner is Beldum! Beldum: (Bewildered) Bel? Beldum floats back over to Ian, him stroking it. Ian: Nicely done. President: (Returning Alakazam) Well done, boy. But, this battle is just getting started! Go, Fearow! The President throws his Pokéball, choosing Fearow. Fearow: Fearow! Ian: Hm. I wonder. Doduo! Ian throws his Safari Ball, choosing Doduo. Doduo: Dodu! President: A Doduo? I do think you’re underestimating me! Fearow, spin at it with Drill Peck! Fearow’s beak glows white, spinning like a drill. It dives at Doduo, the heads looking freaked out. Ian: Quick Attack! Doduo: Do? Doduo uses Quick Attack, speeding away from Fearow. Fearow curves around after Doduo, as Doduo leaps into the air. Fearow comes up after him. Ian: Let’s try, Uproar! Doduo opens his beaks, releasing harsh sound waves, with blue outlines. The Uproar slams into Fearow, stopping its Drill Peck as it flutters erratically from the pain. President: Good show, boy! But let’s pick up the pace. Use Pluck! Ian: Fury Attack! Fearow’s beak glows blue, as it flies up at Doduo. Doduo falls at Fearow, thrusting his beaks repeatedly forward. The two attacks clash, as the bird Pokémon go past each other. Doduo lands on his feet, while Fearow drops suddenly, having taken a big hit. Ian: Once more, Uproar! Doduo releases Uproar, hitting Fearow again. Fearow drops and crashes into the field, defeated. Max: Fearow is unable to battle! The winner is Doduo! President: Aw! To think, at such a young age. Well, you win, best two out of three. Though, if I had used my Rapidash, the results would’ve been… Ian: How about we keep going? Finish our last battle? President: Hm. Fair enough. (He returns Fearow.) Now, Rapidash, let us show them our skill! The President throws his Pokéball, choosing Rapidash. It neighs to the sky, up on its hind legs. Doduo: (Frightened) Do? Ian: Relax, Doduo. I’m using a different Pokémon for this battle. Doduo lets out a sigh of relief, as Ian returns him. He pulls out a new Pokéball, throwing it. Marshtomp: Marsh! Max: Marshtomp?! Ian: Keep up, or you’ll fall behind. Ready for a win, Marshtomp? Marshtomp: (Determined) Marsh! President: Now, don’t go claiming victory yet! Rapidash, use Fire Blast! Ian: Marshtomp, Mud Shot! Rapidash breathes Fire Blast, it forming into a five point star. Marshtomp fires Mud Shots, piercing through the center of the Fire Blast. Marshtomp runs forward, leaping through the hole made. Marshtomp fires a Water Gun, striking Rapidash, it whinnying in dismay. President: Oh, my darling! It’s weak to water! (Angered) Ooh! I’ll show you! Rapidash, hit it with Megahorn! Rapidash’s horn glows green, as it charges forward at Marshtomp. Ian: Muddy Water! Marshtomp releases Muddy Water around it, as Rapidash slams into the water wall. Rapidash struggles to push through, but is washed backwards, knocked onto its back. It struggles to stand up, then trots around. President: Ooh, we’ve still got a little spring in our step! Use Bounce! Rapidash stomps the ground, Bouncing up into the air. Muddy Water circles around Marshtomp, Rapidash going into the eye of the vortex. Ian: (Smirks) Mud Shot! Rapidash comes falling hooves first at Marshtomp, as it fires several Mud Shots upward. The Bounce attack plows through each one, the mud hitting Rapidash’s body. Ian: Now, Water Gun! Marshtomp fires Water Gun, striking Rapidash and pushing it sideways. It falls into the Muddy Water vortex, as it is washed away. It comes out, defeated. Max: And, Rapidash is unable to battle! The winner is Marshtomp! Marshtomp: (Proud) Marsh! President: Whoo. To think I got so riled up. Rapidash gets up, trotting over to the President. The President pets it. President: Well done, Rapidash. We haven’t had a battle like that in a long time. Rapidash whinnies, as Ian walks back over. He takes the journal out of his pocket, handing it to the President. Ian: It is yours. The President sighs, taking the journal back. President: I was right. It was good to see you. Ian: I’m glad you reached out. President: Next time you’re in town, stop by again. I would appreciate a rematch. Ian: And I would as well. Ian, Beldum and Max make it back to the Pokémon Center, when Brendan and Wendy make it back as well. Wendy and Brendan are carrying several shopping bags. Max: Do you guys know what it means to “shop conservatively?” Wendy: This is conservative! Brendan: We only bought something from 6 of the 8 stores we spent a considerable amount of time in. Wendy: And I got these adorable new tulip earrings! Ooh! I almost forgot! I got us all cell phones! Wendy digs into a bag, pulling out four different phones. She pulls out an iPhone 7 with a pink case on it, an iPhone 5 for Brendan, and two cheap flip phones for Max and Ian. Wendy passes the phones out, Max looking baffled at the phone. Max: Why do we need phones? Wendy: So we can stay in touch with each other! After chasing after Ian for one day, I saw that this is a necessity! This way, we can get a hold of each other if we ever get lost! Brendan: And considering the fact that Ian always gets us lost, we can use these to call for help. Max: Okay. I’ll take that argument. But why do I get a cheap phone?! Wendy: Cause you have your PokéNav! You don’t need a smart phone with GPS! Max: That’s a stupid argument! Ian: (Baffled) Why do we need these at all? Ian is holding the phone with two fingers, as if frightened by it. Wendy: Didn’t you hear what I just said?! Ian: Not really. Wendy: Ugh! It’s so you don’t get us lost! Ian: Please. When has that ever happen? Main Events * Ian meets up with the Fan Club President again, and returns his journal to him. * Ian's Doduo is revealed to have learned Uproar. * Wendy buys everyone cell phones. Characters * Ian * Max * Brendan * Wendy * Fan Club President Pokémon * Beldum (Ian's) * Doduo (Ian's) * Marshtomp (Ian's) * Alakazam (President's) * Fearow (President's) * Rapidash (President's) Trivia * The Fan Club President's Pokémon are based off the ones he mentioned in the games. His Alakazam stems from his Pokémon Adventures Manga counterpart. * The introduction of cell phones is to keep up with modern technology. ** They were originally introduced to help set up for an upcoming crossover. * Ian displays a confusion and aversion to his cell phone. This is based off Gibbs from the TV show NCIS, where Gibbs hates all forms of technology, and still possesses an old flip phone to this very day. * This episode was originally going to have Ian's Cubone battle Rapidash instead. It was changed to make the battle more realistic, and to give Marshtomp a win. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier